


Something In the Air

by ThePendragonQueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lance has asthma, Langst, asthmatic lance, hunk takes good care of his friend, wump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePendragonQueen/pseuds/ThePendragonQueen
Summary: Typically Lance's asthma doesn't act up in space. Not dust no problem right? Wrong. And Lance was not prepared for it this time.
Relationships: Hunk & Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 132





	Something In the Air

The five Paladins of Voltron had all landed on a new alien planet for about the 1000th time and yet it was still just as amazing as before.

This planet was similar to earth in that there were trees and grass- or at least something that looked and felt extremely similar. But Lance had never liked the planets for only the scenery. What really got him were the people.

All the aliens came in so many different sizes and shapes and forms and colors, for Lance it was amazing to see so many different types all living together. Plus, there were always all the beautiful alien girls to talk to.

The aliens on this planet were strange but beautiful. They all had bright, geometric designs displayed across their back, shoulders, and face. All of them. And each and everyone was as beautiful as the last. Lance was in awe. He watched as one of them walked up to him. They were about his height with a purple design displayed brightly on their gray skin.

“Hello, Paladins of Voltron,” she said in a high pitched voice with a bow. “Welcome to planet Tupos. We are so glad you are here.”

Shiro stepped forward and bowed back. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Shiro, the black Paladin. What is your name?”

The beautiful alien giggled. “Oh, my apologies, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Princess Kalos.”

Lance grinned. “Kalos, eh? Well you can ‘Kal-os’ me Lance.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Lance that barely made sense.”

Lance shook his head. “No, no. You see, her name has, like, the word ‘call’ in it so like she can ‘call’ me-“ he explained.

“I got it!” Pidge sighed. The rest of the team proceeded to introduce themselves.

“Please,” the Princess spoke, “come with us so we can show you around our beautiful planet.” She said with a happy smile and a wave for them to follow.

Lance popped up to the side of her and smiled with a pair of finger guns pointed at her. “Y’know, I know something else that’s beautiful that you could show me around-“

“Lance,” Shiro warned.

They followed her through the beautiful trees that stood hundreds of feet in the air. There were tiny, wooden houses built all along the branches that were decorated with patterns as beautiful as the Tupons skin which made them stand out among the many leaves.

As they spoke on about the planet and their diplomatic needs and wants, Lance couldn’t help but keep sending flirty smiles to the Princess. I mean, she was beautiful, how was he supposed to hold back?

Lance slid up next to her when she was not talking to anyone for the moment. “Hey, Beautiful, I lost my phone number, think I could borrow yours?” He asked with a sly smile.

All he earned in return was a confused look from the Princess and some groans from the rest of the team.

“Lance, will you please take this seriously and stop making flirty comments for five minutes?” Keith moaned, quite annoyed with Lance’s shenanigans.

Lance rolled his eyes but nodded. “Fine,” he said reluctantly.

As they continued to walk Lance heard the leaves start to rustle as the wind picked up. Lance watched as something that kind of looked like gray flowers floated around them. As he breathed them in he coughed and covered his mouth. The others shot some looks at him though he couldn’t tell if they were looks if worry or annoyance.

Lance didn’t think much of the ‘gray pollen’ until it started to pick up and he kept coughing. The wind was now blowing them all around him and the others. He had to squint to keep it out of his eyes.

Lance looked at the Princess in confusion and worry. “Guys… I cant breathe,” he said through gasps. It felt like his throat was tightening, as if someone was choking him and cutting off the air from his esophagus.

Keith rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, she took your breathe away we got it,” he mumbled.

“No… I’m serious,” he choked out. No one seemed to pay him any attention. The wind billowed faster causing more of the ‘gray pollen’ to float through the air. Lance didn’t know what it was but he needed to get out of it.

“We must go,” stated the Princess. “The dust storm is picking up. We need to get inside.”

Wait- dust? That was not good. At all. Ever since Lance was little he always had asthma reactions to dust. He had some to other things that gave him the reaction, like cat hair, and of course there were things that never made in any better, like running, but dust had always been the worst.

The others nodded and followed the Princess as she and the other Tupons that had been with her, started to run up into some of the shelters. The shelters were all built on the branches and in order to get to them they all started climbing up the ladders that hung down them all.

Lance watched as they ran towards the trees. Running, yeah, he could do that, right? Lance forced his legs to move forward. His throat tightened even more. It was so hard for him to breath and he was starting to panic which only made it worse. He hadn’t had an asthma attack in so long. He wasn’t even sure exactly what he should do anymore. It’s not like he had his inhaler with him.

The others had already started up the ladders and Lance rushed forward to join them. He was met with a desperate gasp for air as the wind picked up and nearly swept him off his feet.

In a desperate attempt to get someone’s- anyone’s- attention and help he reached out and grabbed the shoulder of the person in front of him without even knowing who it was. He was met with Keith’s angry purple eyes shooting daggers at him. Lance simply gripped his shoulder tighter and pointed to his throat, trying to show that he couldn’t breathe.

Keith just looked angry. “Lance, what do you want?” He asked annoyed.

Hunk turned around from in front of Keith to see what all the commotion was about only to find Lance desperately pointing to his throat and pulling his shirt down as if it were suffocating him. Hunks eyes widened as he realized what was happening. “Oh my god! Oh my god, oh my god, the dust, his asthma, I forgot! How could I forget!” He yelled as he pushed Keith out of the way.

Lance was now desperately tugging at his shirt collar as if that was what was causing him to not breathe. If he could just get it off.

Hunk grabbed Lance and pulled him towards the ladder. He put Lances arms around his neck. “Hold on, Buddy,” he reassured as he pulled them up the latter. Lance held on with what little strength he had left.

Once Hunk reached the top he found Shiro, Pidge, and the Princess already getting into the house with Keith right behind him. “Watch out! Watch out!” He yelled as he shoved them aside to get Lance inside.

“Ow! Hunk, what the hell?” Pidge yelled back at him as she was knocked out of the way.

“It’s Lance! I forgot about his asthma- oh my god how could I forget?” Hunk cried as he laid Lance down gently onto a couch.

“Asthma?” Keith asked confused as he walked in through the door last and shut it behind him.

“What do we do?” Pidge asked quickly.

Hunk shrugged. “He needs his inhaler but he doesn’t have it with him, I mean, he hasn’t had an asthma attack in so long we stopped carrying it around all the time.”

Shiro frowned. “We need something else to use and fast.” He desperately looked around the room and Lance’s face started to turn pale, his mouth gaping open but no air entering.

“His helmet!” Pidge shouted. “Maybe his helmet will work!”

Hunk grabbed Lances helmet and shoved it on his head as quick as possible. Sure enough, after a couple minutes Lance had started wheezing and after a couple more minutes Lances wheezing turned into larger gasps and gulps for air. Eventually, Lance had calmed down to taking slow, deep breathes but he was still shaking.

The others eyes scanned him nervously as if they were afraid to touch him. “I-I didn’t- we didn’t know you had asthma,” Keith said slowly. “Sorry for not taking you seriously.” Lance shook his head as if to say ‘don’t worry about it’.

“I knew,” Hunk said. “I’m really sorry I forgot and didn’t realize it earlier.”

Lance looked at Hunks eyes. “Hunk, I didn’t even remember or realize it. I don’t expect you to.”

Hunk shifted uncomfortably. “Yeah, but… I’m your best friend, I’m supposed to remember stuff like that.”

“Really, Hunk, it’s fine,” Lance reassured.

“Are you okay now?” Shiro asked him worriedly. Lance nodded his head with a small smile. Shiro nodded back. “That’s good. Now we can carry on.”

“Wait,” Pidge quickly interrupted. “How come you never told us you had asthma, I mean, isn’t that kinda really vital information?”

Lance sighed and looked down at his feet. “I just… I didn’t want you guys to think less of me and that I couldn’t keep up. And I had it under control, I hadn’t had an asthma attack in so long and… I don’t know, I guess I didn’t think I’d be hanging out in a dust storm,” he said shrugging.

Lance felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Shiro smiling at him encouragingly. “Lance, we would never think less of you for something like that.”

Lance smiled back. His teammates- his friends- they really did care about him and his well being. For once in a long time Lances heart felt warm and happy with the love from his friends.


End file.
